Cold Stone and Brownie Bites
by greysfan27
Summary: Sendrick One-Shot. Based on the picture of some of the cast dancing together.


"Babe, I just got a text from Kelley. A few of the girls are getting together to work on choreography and they want us to come." Brittany said after she heard her phone vibrate.

"I'm already in my pajamas though." The little brunette pouted as Brittany just smiled fondly at her.

"You're naked." The redhead pointed out with a smirk.

"That's kind of my point, Snow." Anna said with a sly smile.

"They've got ice cream and brownie bites." The redhead said, knowing that change Anna's mind.

"Damn you." Anna said as Brittany smiled victoriously. "Fine, we can go."

"Perfect, get up and get dressed please." The redhead said after she pecked the smaller girl on the lips quickly.

"You need to get dressed then, too, Snow. No showing up in your birthday suit for everyone to ogle." The brunette said as Brittany just shook her head happily.

"I know, I'm just enjoying the view." She said slowly as she raked her eyes up and down Anna's body.

"What a pervert you are, Snow." Anna said with a wink as Brittany chuckled.

"Only for you, Kendrick."

"Well that's slightly flattering." The brunette said as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey ladies, you know, we had a bet going on if you two were actually gonna make it." Rebel informed them as she walked inside the house that a few of the Bella's were renting.

"Is that so?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yeah, most of us thought that shorty would want to keep getting her lady sex on." Rebel said as she threw an arm around Anna's shoulder with a grin.

"Rebs!" The brunette yelped as she started blushing furiously.

"What? You know it's true." The blonde said as she led Anna over to where everyone else was.

"There you are, Britt!" Kelley shouted happily once Rebel led them into the big open space in the house.

"Hey, Kel! Hi, ladies. How's it going?"

"It's great. We were all just about to go get Cold Stone Ice Cream. You and Kendrick ready?"

"Yeah, definitely. Let's go!" Brittany said with a smile as Anna's jaw dropped as she looked at her girlfriend.

"You lied to me, Snow! You said it was already here!" Anna said as other girls just laughed happily.

"Technically, I said there was ice cream here, not necessarily our ice cream. But we're on our way to go get some. You coming?"

"Yeah, I guess." The brunette slightly pouted until Brittany grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek happily.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I can't move anymore." Anna moaned as she stretched slightly in bed the next morning.

"Yeah, we did lots of cardio, walking, and dancing yesterday. You just need to get back in the game, babe. The ice cream was a good choice, though."

"Ice cream is always a good choice. I can't believe we have to be on set in like 30 minutes. We should really get going." Anna said as she looked at Brittany and smiled happily.

"Yeah, let's get our day started. I think we should have some scenes today, just the two of us! Bella Captain to former co-captain." The redhead said happily as she rolled out of bed.

"That sounds good to me, Snow."

* * *

"Cut! Kendrick!" Elizabeth Banks, the director, yelled after she was done laughing hysterically.

"Yeah?" The small brunette asked with a straight face as Banks started laughing again.

"You can't just make all of this a giant Bechloe movie! You're still supposed to be with Jesse!"

"Yeah, are we sure about that? I mean, in the first movie, she came into my shower, almost kissed me at that first party night, slapped her own ass as she walked away from me…let's face it, Chloe wants a piece of Beca Mitchell." Anna said as Brittany just rolled her eyes happily.

"Well, nevertheless, you're still dating Jesse in the movie, so stop trying to love up on Red!" Banks said with a chuckle.

"If that's what you want, Banks, then fine. Just one last thing, Aubrey and Jesse should get together and Beca and Chloe should be together. That is all."

"Understood. You ready to get back to the actual lines, Kendrick?"

"Yeah, if I remembered what they actually were." The brunette said as everyone laughed again before someone brought out a script for her to look over.

* * *

"What's this I hear about you wanting it to be a Bechloe movie?" Skylar Astin asked Anna the next day while they were filming a scene together.

"It would just be nice to be able to kiss the person I'm actually dating, is all. I'm sure you understand." The brunette shrugged.

"Oh, I definitely do. Speaking of person you're dating, you and Snow should double date with Camp and me. What do you think?" He asked happily.

"That sounds like trouble. I'm in." The brunette said honestly as Skylar shoved her shoulder.

"Awesome, I'll ask Anna when she's free."

"And I'll talk to Britt later."

"Sweet. So how's that going for you? Still going strong?" He asked, hoping that they were.

"Definitely. When I'm actually at home, living together is wonderful. I'm hoping to take a short break after this movie to just spend some time with her. It's great though. How are you and Camp?"

"We're so happy, like so ridiculously happy."

"That's awesome, man. Way to go." Anna said sincerely, happy that her friends had found loved ones.

* * *

"So did you succeed in making the movie about Beca and Jesse instead of Beca and Chloe?" Brittany asked her girlfriend as they lay in bed later that night.

"Unfortunately. I will be paid to be kissing him for this movie."

"Eh, could be worse." The redhead said with a grin as Anna shoved her lightly.

"Oh, Camp and Skylar want to go on a double date if you're down." Anna said quickly, before she forgot.

"That sounds nice, babe. We should do it."

"Yeah, for sure. We can let them know tomorrow." The brunette said as Brittany started kissing a line up Anna's neck and behind her ear.

"I'm so glad that we're able to film this movie and spend 3 months together, uninterrupted." The redhead said as Anna squeezed her tightly.

"It's the best thing ever." The smaller woman said with a smirk.

"It's definitely been a long time since we've been able to spend 3 uninterrupted months together. Probably since we filmed the first Pitch Perfect." The redhead said slowly, trying to think about it in her mind.

"That's crazy. Well we better enjoy it, then." The brunette said as she ran her hands down Brittany's back to grab her ass lightly.

"I've already been enjoying it, you brat." Brittany said with a grin as she leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"Good, because so have I." Anna said sincerely as she returned Brittany's kiss fully.


End file.
